


Hux loves his kitty!

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically General Hux loves Reader's pussy so much! Enjoy! :-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hux loves his kitty!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Please give Comments and Kudos! Thanks! :-D

General Hux saw reader flaunting herself out to all of Starkiller Base. Seeing her looking so damn beautiful. Knowing he was the one banging her at night. Hearing her sweet screams for more of his body on her. She was his only now. He wanted to make sure that she was his fully. To know no other would touch his women. That piece of devine morsel was going to learn whom she belonged.

"General, You look a mess right now. She has gotten your attention!" said Kylo Ren.

"Of course she has and to know I broke the silly little thing's virtue!" said General Hux.

The General walked into his room and saw that she was whimpering his name in the solid bliss. Knowing that this is what he has reduced her to. Was his ultimate power ego trip. Seeing her thrust her tiny fingers for more into that prefect pink.

"(Y/n), I have told if you want to play. All you have to do is include me!" said General Hux.

"I am very sorry, sir. But my pussy ached for your cock. But you weren't here yet. I needed to feel something in me. Punish me as you see fit!" said (Y/n).

General Hux had demanded her to make her legs open as far as they could go. Seeing that she had beaten up pussy. He delved his hot tongue on her sensitive clit. Hearing her sweet screams for more of his hot tongue. Feeling her already slicked up fingers in his hair drove him nuts. She looked at him with lustfulness.

"Hux, I need you tyo make me squirt so damn bad. Please Sir Please!" said (Y/n) pathetically.

He crooked his fingers in tight and tiny hole. Fingering her tight cunt and lapping at her clit with his fingers and tongue. She moving around too much and pinned her tiny hips in his hands. She screamt so damn beautifully for his touch alone. Hux looked upon her with greediness and vengefulness. Eating her out til she came hard and fast. He hit her g-spot with precision and she squirted in his face and mouth.

"Now I if you must behave in a way that is not conducive to The First Order. You will be asked to leave. And I must rather you here by me forever!" said General Hux.

General saw her still limping around. He had delivered powerfully intensive orgasms. She was his to use up to this matter. His fuck in any which way.he had slammed his massive girth in her tiny pussy. Hearing and seeing her fight to fit him in her tight cunt. General Hux saw that she had finally settled. He pounded into her with feriousity and fury. Hearing her screams sent her out another orgasm.

"You are so wonderful as you cum on me. Keep it up, my dove!" said General Hux.

He pounded into her as she was a sobbing mess. She was an absolute wreck too. Feeling his fingers slid to her small clit and rubbing real fast. She screamt out another blissed out orgasm. This lady was his and his only. He poured himself into her cunt. She held onto Hux with so much love for him.


End file.
